


So gimme all you've got (I can take it)

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: bandom_meme fills [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: bandom_meme, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's played a bunch of different types with Frank, and he doesn't always take the lead.  But he's usually the virgin, not the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So gimme all you've got (I can take it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/9941.html?thread=429781#cmt429781) on bandom_meme. (Roleplaying hookers! I couldn't resist.)
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/65775.html).

It starts out as a wall of Ray's apartment building, half of a quiet little alley connecting two courtyards. Frank likes to come out here sometimes, and he's not the only one; butts that aren't his brand litter the ground, and a smoke smell lingers even though it's too breezy to light up comfortably. That's why they pick this kind of night to go outside.

Well, usually night. Frank has an early morning. Sunset has to work today.

Ray leans against the cinder block wall and takes a couple breaths. It's easy to pretend they're in a lower-income area, that the alley goes out to a street with passing cars. He can feel the lump of cash he tucked into his sock - a few ones he'll probably use for laundry later, since it doesn't matter if those get sweaty - and the wind cutting through his for-show jacket. He doesn't shiver, though; he would call it otherwise. Too cold for Ray is basically sub-zero for Frank.

Frank appears like Ray's thoughts summon him. He looks way too good in his peacoat, with his hands tucked into his pockets. He leans up against the wall on the other side, pulls out smokes, lights up. If it wasn't for the dying sunlight, he'd be a little flare of light in the gloom. It would do more for the mood. But Ray can improvise.

He sidles over to Frank's patch of wall. Frank shoots him a wary look, and Ray has to fight a smile. Frank's way too good at this.

"Can I have one?" Ray asks.

Frank watches him out of the corner of his eye for another second, but he hands over a cigarette without saying anything. Ray turns the cylinder around in his fingers for a few seconds before tucking it behind his ear.

"Giving something away for free," he says casually, tossing his head so his hair gets out of his face. "Now I'm sure you're fresh meat."

That earns Ray Frank's best scowl. God, he loves that look.

"Fuck you, I know what I'm doing."

"Sure." 

Ray tucks his own hands in his pockets to keep them warm, but when he hears Frank's little gasp, he lets himself smile a little. Frank's taught him how to play cocky.

"Maybe you've done this in a club." Ray pulls his thumbs out of his pockets, lets them rest on his hips. "A couple twenties from someone who didn't know better, letting them grab your hair when you sucked them off. You look like you've got that mouth."

Frank's smirking now, but he's rocking on his heels a little. "A cocksucking mouth?"

"Something like that."

"Maybe I have. So what?"

Ray looks at Frank full on. "You ever gone on your knees in an alley? Gotten in a stranger's car? Gotten fucked after talking to someone for five seconds?"

Frank's eyes go wide, dark. Looks like Ray hit on something.

"They'll ask for that?" Frank makes a show of looking at the ground, stubbing out his used butt.

"They'll ask for everything, and it's up to you to figure what you'll let them do."

"But I've never..."

Oh, Ray gets it now. His breath escapes him in a rush. "Never?"

Frank turns his head away. "So what?"

Ray gets closer, gets a little of Frank's body heat. Very little, since Frank's probably wearing three sweaters.

"Looks..." Ray clears his throat, does his best to drop his voice lower. "Looks like it's pretty dead out here tonight. I've got a room upstairs."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You want to learn something, kid?"

Frank jerks his chin up. "You know what you're doing?"

Ray sneaks a peek at both ends of the alley - completely clear, luckily - and steps close, slips a hand over Frank's crotch to cup him through his jeans. He's half hard already, and he presses into Ray's touch.

"I think so," Ray says.

-

They make it up to their second-floor place quickly; Frank has pet sit for enough people in the building that they get stopped almost every time they run into someone. It doesn't feel like they're avoiding neighbors, though. If the tenants rented rooms by the hour, they would know Ray well enough to give him shit for taking up someone who's obviously not a john. Or something like that.

Since he's pretending it's only his place, Ray deals with the keys. He doesn't always take the lead when they play; he's been the wide-eyed kid straight off the bus who's gotten lost, a celebrating graduate looking to blow Grandma's money in a completely inappropriate way, a lonely man trying to figure out how gay he really is, and so on. And Frank has been a bunch of different men, too. Never really a virgin, that's more Ray's thing. 

But the way Frank's pacing behind Ray...it's what Frank usually does, but thinking of it like he's nervous, half-ready to bolt, only there because he's curious about Ray? Ray shivers.

The lights in the front are off when he lets them in, and it's just dark enough outside that they can't see anything but the way to the lit bedroom. Most of their personal items are tucked away, and condoms and lube are out on the nightstand instead of waiting in the top drawer. The walls were painted blue when they moved in, and since it usually looks good lit by their bedside lamps, but with the overhead light on, it's a little more exposed. Like a shitty motel.

Ray takes off his coat and drops it on top of the dresser. Frank's hanging back by the door, eyes fixed on Ray's ass, dragging down to his thighs. And okay. A show's a good place to start.

He takes off his t-shirt slowly. He's wearing a tight undershirt, which is not his usual style for something this casual, but it's the closest thing to a tank he had handy. Frank's openly touching himself now, so yeah. It was a good choice.

"Some people like to look," Ray said. He pulls the undershirt off, ruffles his hair. "But never take your socks off."

Frank scowls. "What? Why?"

"Because that's the best place to keep your cash." Ray smiles. "I'll make an exception for you, though."

He pulls off his shoes and socks - carefully tucking his bills away, like he told Frank - and sits on the bed, leans back. He makes it look like he's checking the box of condoms, even though he knows exactly what's inside, just to let Frank watch a little while longer. Frank loves when Ray goes around in just jeans. Who knows why.

When he settles back, Frank is still wearing his coat.

"Relax." Ray nods at him. "You usually have to strip down to get fucked."

"Usually?" Frank takes off the coat and drops it on the floor.

"Sometimes, they'll bend you over in an alley. Just push away what they have to." 

Ray's running his hands over his thighs, but not in a sexy way. Oops. He forces himself to slow down, to make it look more like he's feeling himself up. He blushes a little and hopes Frank doesn't notice. It's not that he's nervous; he just wants to make sure he's not screwing this up for Frank.

Frank, being Frank, takes off the rest of his in a rush and straddles Ray's thighs naked. His cock brushes against Ray's stomach, just a little wet at the tip.

"What about kissing?" he asks in a too-innocent voice. "Is that a no-no?"

"Not if they pay for it." 

Ray leans in and presses his lips against Frank's. He waits for a moment, for Frank to take the lead, before he remembers. And then it's as easy as breathing to cup Frank's head in one hand and hold his lower back with the other, to stroke slowly as their lips work together. To stop Frank when he's grinding on Ray's leg.

He pulls back with a little shake of his head. "Not yet."

"But it'll be easier if I get off first," Frank says breathlessly. "Uh. That's what I've heard."

Ray laughs. It's not a smooth, knowing laugh, but then, Frank's bright grin back isn't exactly the kind that a guy gives a complete stranger. Ray takes a breath to center himself, and Frank ducks his head, trying to look sorry and failing completely.

"You probably won't get off much while you're working," Ray says. "Maybe if someone wants to suck you off."

"Seriously? Guys want that?" Frank sounds genuinely surprised this time. But then, he didn't spend years watching porn - he's never had problems getting laid.

Ray nods, tossing his curls. "But there's other ways to relax. Go lay on your stomach."

Frank does. It's Ray's turn to look, to watch the way ink traces up Frank's skin, to see the places still bare. He kisses one such area, laying his lips lightly on the smooth flesh of Frank's ass. And then he parts the cheeks.

He starts slow, teasing the area around Frank's hole with his tongue carefully, listening to every surprised gasp that leaves Frank's mouth. Ray closes his eyes at first, but when he feels Frank squirm under him, he opens his eyes, looks at Frank's thrown-back head, watches his hair sway. It's rhythmic because Frank is rhythmic, grinding into the mattress to get some relief.

Ray pulls back and swats Frank's hip lightly. "We haven't even gotten to the main event yet."

" _Please_." 

Frank turns to look at Ray, and his eyes are glassy. Ray grips the base of his cock tightly. He can't come with just a look, but. Just in case.

He grabs the lube and condoms. "Don't come yet."

Frank groans and drops his head on the pillows. But he stops rocking.

Ray slicks up his fingers, taking his time getting the lube just the way he likes it. It's mostly to warm everything up - cold fingers suck - but Frank's panting, grabbing at the comforter. It's the calm before the storm. When they really get going, Ray can't shut Frank up.

And sure enough, when Ray curls a couple fingers inside Frank, Frank yells, "Fuck!", drawing out the syllables enough that it almost sounds like a word Ray hasn't heard before. Ray drags the fingers in and out a couple times, and then he pulls out and shifts, making sure he's next to Frank's ear so he can whisper and still have Frank hear him.

"Have them do the lube second," he whispers. "It tastes disgusting."

Frank leans over, tries to kiss Ray, but Ray eases back. "Where my mouth's been?"

But of course Frank doesn't care, so he kisses Ray hard and tugs Ray's hand back to his ass. Ray slides back in without a problem, and the third finger goes in without difficulty, too. He grins when Frank starts begging again. The fingering's not necessary, but it is supposed to be a lesson. No reason to skip, either.

He gives Frank a little more, waits until there's tears at the corners of Frank's eyes, before he pulls out completely and unwraps the condom he'd fetched. Rolling it down makes Ray shiver. It's good that he loses a little of the sensitivity he would have without the latex; it would be over way faster than he'd want if it didn't.

He could probably chatter a little more about using pillows to change the leverage, or the different ways a person can get fucked in the ass, but screw it. Time for the main round. 

He pulls Frank up to his hands and knees. Frank goes easily, wiggling a little with excitement. Ray rolls his lips up a little to keep from giggling and lines up.

"Please," Frank says again, pushing back against Ray. That makes things serious again real fast. "I want it."

"D-do you?" God, Frank feels amazing against him.

"I _do_. Fuck me, come on, come— _oh_."

The slide in makes Ray groan, too. He takes his time, letting Frank open up around him as he goes, and waits before he's fully inside before mustering up the breath to ask, "Good?"

"So good," Frank says, pushing sweaty bangs out of his face.

Ray rocks his hips. Frank moves with him.

"So big, so... _yes_ , harder." Frank wraps a hand around himself. "Never...never thought it would be like _this_ , jesus."

Ray goes harder, watches his cock slide in and out of Frank, listens to their flesh slap together, to Frank's panting, to his own panting. The air's steamier, and it smells like them, what they're doing.

Maybe he should completely stop thinking about anything but them while they're fucking - he does, usually - but he can't help wondering how purifying it would be, having sex for fun when you usually work the streets. Taking someone you want to fuck up to the place where you have to fuck, getting to smell like each other instead of having to. 

He can't help it at that point: he leans forward, wraps an arm around Frank's chest, lays a kiss on the back of his neck as he moves. In their scenario, it might be a thank you. Kindness where no one gets kindness. But it's also love for Frank, and after Frank comes and finishes, jerking himself through it, he uses the clean part of his arm to hug Ray's arm and clenches around Ray's cock at the same time, hot and tight.

Frank doesn't do it for long, though; he's too sensitive for that. Ray kisses his cheek and pulls out, and he takes his own turn working his cock by hand, too close to do anything but thrust up into his own grip. Getting to come outside of Frank is nice in this case because Frank's lying on the pillows, worn out and well used, smiling tiredly as he watches Ray. He claps when Ray throws his head back and comes into the condom.

Ray lets his head drop when his breath has calmed down enough to speak again. "So?"

Frank hums and smiles, eyes drooping closed. Looks like they're only doing one round tonight.

"Love you," Ray says quietly.

Frank manages a "You too" before his breathing deepens, and Ray moves to cleans up. Frank doesn't even stir when Ray pulls him into his arms after everything's put away. So the evening's short.

It's also perfect.


End file.
